The Big Bahama Hookup!
by jraeder26
Summary: The Bahamas were exotic and Beautiful... But will a supposed love triangle cause two pairs of couples to realize their feelings for one another... This is a Detty and a Matt and Amanda three shot.... Third chapter will be steamy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This will be a three shot... It's a Detty and a Matt and Amanda story... I hope you like it... I would love if this really happened in the Bahamas episode.... But I don't think I will get that lucky...**

Daniel sat back and watched the scene before him unravel... Mode was in the Bahamas for a photo shoot for the next four days. It hadn't hit midnight yet and already a fight had broke loose... To say he was pissed was an understatement to the turmoil that was boiling inside of him...

His knuckles and eyeball twitched, his body language screamed run for cover to anyone who was witnessing this, and he saw red whenever he thought of that slimy, spoiled rotten brat, son of a billionaire... Matt Hartley...._ What a tool!! Go back to the toolbox you crawled out of...._

Here he was having an interesting yet strange encounter with Satan hand maiden, AKA, Marc... Both trying to shamelessly hook up with a meaningless fling when the fight of all fights broke out.... Of course Marc was the instigator of the whole thing, go figure...

What really bothered him, no scratch that, what really set him off was the women that was involved in this fight.... Matt was standing in between Betty and Amanda trying to explain to them his feeling for both woman and failing miserably....

Daniel knew Amanda could pretty much stand on her own... Case in point, she had already thrown her martini in Matt's face...

Betty on the other hand was floundering big time... Daniel's heart was breaking for her as he watched her try to figure out what was going on... Daniel wanted to step in and make everything better for her..._Breathe, Betty, Breathe... I'll take the pain away.... Just give me a hint... Anything to pound his face in..._

What Daniel didn't know was Betty was livid... She just wanted a reason to hit Matt... All this time before they came to the Bahamas Matt had been lying to her... Telling her he wanted to fix their relationship, he even kissed her after Wilhelmina's party for Tibetan Orphans... When he happened to be on a date with Amanda.... What a hypocrite!_ What a man whore!_

Betty didn't look up at Daniel she stayed focused on the task at hand.... When Matt told Betty he had feelings for Amanda all hell broke loose.... Betty saw red, her knuckles grew tight, and her cheeks turned the color of fire...

Daniel didn't know Betty had it in her as she balled up her fist and popped Matt in the nose...._ That's my Betty!_ Daniel watched as Betty turned around and disappear out of the bar.... He got up from his seat and walked after her.... Not before he witness Amanda smack Matt across the face than Marc for using her again....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel found Betty after an hour of looking for her sitting on the cool sand.... She was staring out at the ocean water, massaging her hand that she hit Matt with.... Daniel sat down next to her and couldn't help get a little misty eyed as he watched the tears streak down her face...

"Do you want to talk about it?" Daniel asked as he saw her wipe her eyes and look up at him...

"Not particularly..." Betty announced softly as she gave a slight pained smile in Daniel's direction...

Daniel ran a hand over Betty's shoulder's as Betty's head fell on his hard shoulder... More tears fell down her cheeks as she gripped the Tommy Bahaman shirt Daniel was wearing as sobs racked her body....

"What's... Wrong with me, Daniel?" Betty choked out as she looked up at Daniel with her big bambi eyes that glistened with tears...

"Absolutely nothing, Betty..." Daniel knew what she was talking about and he wanted to kill the Walter's, Henry's, and Matt's of the world who broke her heart....

Betty wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck as she continued to sob in his neck... Daniel was a mess as he listened to her...He rubbed her back, whispered how wonderful she was, and kissed her forehead... He couldn't take the pain away... But he did know he could be there for her....

"Hey, do you want to get one of those disgusting margaritas you like so much?" Daniel asked as he pulled away from their embrace.... The electricity he was feeling from their body contact was more than he could handle at the moment...

"Sure..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One margarita, two margaritas, and maybe three shots of tequila later, had both Daniel and Betty feeling each other up as they made it to Daniel's hotel room.... Daniel didn't even know how they made it inside his hotel room and he really didn't care as he took Betty's cream colored cardigan off....

Betty kissed his neck as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as they both walked backward to the bed... Once the back of her legs touched the side of the bed she fell backwards bringing Daniel with her...

Daniels hands were venturing up her legs as he kissed her pouty lips.... He was trying to be seductive but the amount of alcohol in his blood stream was making it difficult... When he felt Betty start to unbuckle his belt and help him out of his pants it was enough to sober him up.... This wasn't how he pictured sleeping with Betty... If he had ever pictured it...

She was way too drunk and would probably hate herself in the morning.... When he saw her try to wiggle out of her dress, he knew he needed to stop this before it got out of hand... "Betty..." Daniel started but then felt her lips back on his neck.... "Betty..." He said a little more forcefully....

"Yes... Daniel...." She softly said as she looked in his blue eyes....

Daniel sat up from his position on top of her to get some space...._ Space is good... Very good... And a very cold shower...._He ran a nervous hand though his hair as he looked at Betty... He didn't want to hurt her but this wasn't what either of them needed.... "I don't think we should do this..." Daniel let out softly as he started to buckle his pants back up which was very difficult considering the raging hard on he was sporting...

"Oh... I...." Betty didn't know what to say.... She was embarrassed and hurt.... Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes... "I'll just go then..." Betty announced trying to stay strong.....

"Betty, don't leave like this..." Daniel didn't want her to think that he was putting the brakes on because of her... He just didn't want her to regret it.... "I just don't want you to wake up tomorrow hating yourself... We've both have had way too much to drink and I think we need to sleep it off..."Daniel stated as he wiped her tears...

"Oh... I thought you didn't want...Me.." Betty choked out as she looked at Daniel's azul eyes...

"No, that's not it at all... Believe me..." Daniel announced as he pulled her into another embrace and kissed her lips softly....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Betty woke up with a major headache and extra legs tangled with hers.... Her first reaction was to panic, but, than she remembered last night.... She smiled slightly even though it hurt her head and snuggled further into Daniel's arms....

Daniel had been a wake for ten minutes before he felt Betty stir from slumber....He ran a hand through her raven hair and was mesmerized by how soft each strand was as his hand made its way down her arm... Her skin was silky smooth and he found himself wondering how he never noticed these things about her before......

Betty rolled over and buried her face in his chest as her arm wrapped around his midsection.... Daniel chuckled softly as her breath tickled his chest as he grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on the inside of her wrist.... Betty opened up her big beautiful brown eyes and smiled up at Daniel... "Good morning, Daniel..." Betty said softly... Daniel thought her voice was extremely sexy as it was laced with sleep...

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" He teased as he propped himself up with a pillow.... "How did you sleep last night and how's your head this morning?" Daniel asked concerned...

"Good and my head is pounding..." Betty announced softly... It hurt too much to talk...

"Well, I'll get you some Tylenol from my bag and then order us some room service... Then maybe you and I could talk about last night..." Daniel stated as he got out of bed...

Betty laid flat on the bed as she looked at the ceiling of the hotel room... "Sounds good!"

Daniel came back in the room and noticed Betty wasn't going to make a effort to get up... He chuckled as he walked back over to the bed.... "Betty, you need to sit up to take the Tylenol...."

Betty buried her head underneath the pillow mumbling something that came out like "Idontwanna..."

Daniel chuckled as he pulled the pillow away from her head and propped her up himself.... She looked at him with annoyance as she slid back down to a laying position....

"Betty, you're being a little childish don't you think.." Daniel let out...

"Says the guy who holes himself in a hotel when he's sick..." Betty argued back....

"Point taken, but this is what happens when you drink Tequila, you get a headache..."Daniel announced as he sat down the water and Tylenol.

"I feel like a Mariachi band is playing La Bamba on instant replay.... This isn't a typical headache..."Betty groaned

"Well how about I get a little bit of the snake that bit you and you can forgo the Tylenol?" Daniel asked...

Betty just looked at him and grabbed the Tylenol and water from the table... "That's my girl.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda sat on the beach soaking in the morning rays as she devoured the Godiva chocolate ice cream... She was an absolute mess as she thought of Matt and Betty... Betty was her friend. She wouldn't admit it if confronted by someone... But they were friends... She was worried that Betty would never forgive her... Matt on the other hand made her want to slap him and kiss him at the same time... _What a jerk! A damn hot jerk!_

Matt watched Amanda as she sat on the beach... He was mentally kicking himself for hurting her again... He stood and took in her natural beauty... She had no makeup on, her hair was piled on top of her head, and she had her pretty green eyes covered by Gucci sunglasses...

He walked up to where she was seating.. "Can I sit down or are you going to throw your ice cream at me?" Matt asked hoping she would say to sit down...

"I wouldn't waste good ice cream on you..."Amanda brutally stated as she quipped an eyebrow in his direction...

"I deserve that..." Matt softly admitted...

Amanda noticed her sun being blocked and said "Matt, sit down you're blocking my sun..."

Matt sat down next to her in the sand... "Amanda, I'm very sorry... I didn't want to hurt again... I meant what I said last night... I do have feelings for you..."

"Wow, there seems to be a pattern here..." Amanda let out as she rolled her eyes..

"I know...If I could take it all back I would..."

"What part? The part where you used Betty or the part where you hurt me..."

"Both... I didn't use Betty, Amanda.... I was trying to figure out my feelings for her... Those just don't go away in one day.... I never thought I would have feelings for you too..." Matt placed his hand on top of Amanda's hand that was sitting in the sand...

"Answer one question for me, Matt?"

"What is it?"Matt asked

"Do you still love Betty?" Amanda asked hoping he would say no...

"No, I don't..."Matt stated...

Amanda smiled as her fingers tangled with his in the sand...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Next chapter will be steamy! Just to warn you it might be a few weeks before I can update again... My baby is being induced on January 11th, so, bare with me... But here is chapter two...**_

Amanda smiled as she sat at the lunch table eating half of a turkey sandwich with Matt.. They had been spending quite a lot of time together since the Bahamas... Matt was actually getting Amanda to eat more than just dessert and drinking more than alcohol...

Amanda was surprised that she ate everyday this week. Monday she had left over spaghetti with meatballs from hers' and Matt's date at some nice Italian food restaurant... Tuesday she had a chicken salad, fruit which she never had before, and carried a bottle of water with her all day long... Now she knew why Daniel rushed to the bathroom every five seconds when he was hooked on the Phoenix water..._ More like hooked on the kool-aid! _She really couldn't remember what she ate Wednesday and Thursday but all she knew it melted in her mouth... Now here she sat on Friday with Matt sharing his turkey sandwich as she had her feet propped up on his thighs....

"What are you smiling at?" Matt asked as he brushed a hair out of her face.

"I'm just trying to figure out how you got me to eat three meals a day for the last week... If I wasn't mistaken I would think you were trying to fatten me up..." Amanda let out..

"No I'm not trying to fatten you up completely...." Matt teased as he winked at her... "Just a little, if it gets you to eat more than a handful of chocolate here and there..."

"Oh, okay! So, where are we going for dinner tonight?" Amanda asked as she took a sip of her water...

"I thought you could come over to my place and I could make dinner for you." Matt let out as he watched Amanda's eyes get real big..

"Sound like a great idea. Especially since I'm still not talking to Marc.." Amanda said sadly... It had been two weeks and three days since she uttered a word to him..

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" Matt asked as Amanda shook her head yes...

"He's not the only person I miss.." Amanda let out as she thought about Betty...

"I know you miss, Betty.. Maybe you should try talking to her..." Amanda rolled her eyes at him as she lifted her feet off of him...

"This coming from the guy you runs and hides when he sees her walking down the hall...." Amanda pointed out as she quipped an eyebrow up at him...

"Well... I..."Matt stuttered.

"Matt, I think if anyone needs to talk to her, it needs to be you..." Amanda announced as she looked at her boyfriend..."Especially if you want us to go any further..."

Matt looked at Amanda's beautiful green eyes and saw that she was serious... He definitely didn't want to lose her or make her angry... "Fine, I'll talk to Betty, but, you also need to sort your relationship with both your friends..."

"Fine, I will... Now tell me what are you making me for dinner?" Matt smiled at Amanda as he leaned over and kissed her forehead...

* * *

Betty stood in Daniel's kitchen after work making cookies that were filtering throughout the house...

Daniel walked into the kitchen and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Betty's waist... "Yum cookies!" He reached for a cookie and Betty batted his hand away...

"Drop that cookie, Mister... They're not for you!" Betty let out...

Daniel pouted slightly as he placed the cookie back on the cookie sheet... That was of course after he thoroughly examined it... "Are those cookies, peanut butter chocolate chip cookies?" Daniel asked..

"Yeah, why?" Betty asked as she looked at Daniel...

"Well, don't you make those cookies with, Amanda?" Daniel questions...

"What's with the twenty questions, Daniel?"Daniel backed off a little..._Even though that was two questions._ He knew ever since they got back from the Bahamas Betty was frayed at the edges... She avoided Matt at all costs, barely uttered two words to Marc, and he knew she missed Amanda more than she let on... She spent most of her time at work in her office or using his office when she needed privacy... When she wasn't at her house she practically lived at his house..._Not that I'm complaining...._

Betty watched Daniel head towards the living room as she let out a sigh... She walked towards the couch he was sitting on and leaned over the back and wrapped her arms around his neck..." I'm sorry... I miss her... More than I thought I would..."Betty explained softly as Daniel rubbed her arm and kissed the inside of her wrist...

"I know you do, Betty.... Maybe you should talk to her?" Daniel let out...

"Why do you think I'm making the cookies..." Betty said as Daniel smiled..."Oh and by the way your cookies are already in the cookie jar..." Betty announced.... She chuckled when she saw Daniel jump off the couch to grab a cookie...

* * *

Betty walked into the office with Amanda's cookies and smiled when Amanda was already there....

Amanda looked up from her computer and was surprised to see Betty standing there.... "Betty..."

"Hi, Amanda.... I made these for you and I hoped we could talk..." Betty announced as she handed the cookies to Amanda...

"Our peanut butter chocolate chip cookies we always make together....We do need to talk, don't we?" Amanda let out as she set the cookies down and offered one to Betty...Betty took a cookie and walked into Amanda's office space...

"I'm sorry!" They both announced as they chuckled softly....

"Amanda, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you since we go back from the Bahamas..." Betty said as she sat down in a chair across from Amanda...

"I'm sorry I haven't talk to you either... I was pretty sure you were going to hate me...." Amanda admitted...

"No, I don't hate you.... I was confused about the whole thing... I thought Matt wanted to work things out with me but I guess I was wrong.... He obviously likes you a lot..." Betty announced as she slightly smiled at Amanda...

"Betty, Matt and I have been seeing each other since the Bahamas...."

"I know you guys have..." Betty laughed at Amanda's facial expression... It was a cross from confusion and straight up intriguement...

"So, how long have you known?" Amanda asked...

"Oh, since we got back and don't worry it doesn't bother me... Not talking to you has bothered me though.. I mean if were being honest with each other here..." Betty explained....

Amanda nodded before she got a sly smile on her face... "So, what's up with you and Daniel... Do Mrs. Meade and I get to plan your wedding already or have you too decided that each other's personal space means absolutely nothing to each other.... Because, I've notice you have been up in his business a lot in the last two weeks...."Amanda stated as she took another bite of her cookie...

Betty blushed as she thought of all the time she had been spending with Daniel... "No comment!" Betty said as she took another cookie and started to retreat back to her desk...

"Fine, be that way, Suarez.... Thanks for the cookies!" Amanda yelled down the hall as Betty turned around and smiled...

* * *

Betty was about to make it to her desk when she saw Matt running to his office when he spotted her..._Coward!_

Betty smiled as she made her way to Matt's office...He needed to squirm a little after the way he treated her and Amanda....

When she made it to his office she notice he was trying to make himself busy.... "Matt, quit pretending to be busy.... You weren't good at it when we were dating and you're not any better at it now..." Betty announced as she walked further into his office...

"Fine, I guess I've been putting this talk off long enough..."Matt stated as he placed his pen down...

"Well, I can't say that I was in a rush to talk to you either.... I've been pretty much avoiding this moment at all costs..."Betty announced as she sat down across from him.."What were you expecting to get out of dating both of us, Matt? Or was that an attempt to string both of us along until one of us found out..."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Betty or Amanda... That wasn't my intention when I kissed you at Wilhelmina's party or what happened at the Bahamas..."Matt stated honestly...

"Then what was your intention...." Betty asked...

"I was trying to figure out my feelings for both you and Amanda... I guess I felt a little upset that you and I didn't work out like I hoped... I always felt, Betty, if Henry hadn't shown up when he did we would have probably worked out...." Matt explained..

"I don't know, Matt, then you would have never gotten to know Amanda..." Betty stated "I think it worked out for the best... You and Amanda seem good for each other... She's teaching you about fashion and you are actually making her eat.... Quite an accomplishment if you ask me..." Betty smiled at the look on Matt face... It reminded her of Amanda's earlier...

"How'd you know about that? I mean we haven't told anyone yet..." Matt asked...

"Matt, nothing that happens at Mode stays a secret for too long... You should know that by now...." Betty stated as she smiled at him...

"Well, then answer me this question... What's going on between you and Daniel?" Matt asked...

"Oh, look at the time... I have an article that needs to be typed...." Betty said as she looked at the watch that wasn't on her wrist... As she made her way to the door...

"Okay, you are playing it like that.... I'm glad we had this talk, Betty..."

"Me too, Matt..." Betty said as she turned around... "Oh, Matt, if you hurt Amanda again... I won't have any problem hitting you again..." Betty smiled as Matt shook his head at her...

"I'm pretty sure, Amanda won't have any problem taking care of herself, but, I'll keep that in mind..." Matt let out as he went back to work....

* * *

Betty made her way to Daniel's office and smiled when she reached it... She noticed when she stepped inside his office that he was standing on the terrace.... She made her way outside when he noticed her...

"What are doing out here?" Betty asked as she wrapped her arms around his middle...

"Just taking a break from staring at the book... What are you doing out here? Don't you have an article to write or something..." He let out even though he loved that she was out here with him....

"Fine, I'll go back to work then... I see when I'm not wanted..." Betty joked as she tried to pull away from their embrace...

Daniel chuckled then pulled her back to him and planted a kiss on her lips...

"What was that for?" Betty asked as she tried to catch her breath....

"Do you I need a reason to kiss you when I want?" Daniel asked back... "Have dinner with me tonight..."

"Okay... Do you want to go after work or do you want me to meet you at your apartment.."

"My apartment, then will go from there..." Daniel stated as he brushed a hair out of her face....

Betty fixed his tie for him and brushed a piece of lint off his jacket before she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his lips.... "I better get back to work..."Betty softly said as she slowly pulled away from Daniel...

"Yeah, I better finish making my notes on the book, so, I can give them to Wilhelmina..." Daniel stated as he too slowly pulled away from Betty... "I'll see you tonight.."

"Yep, I'll be at your apartment at 7:00ish... Is that okay?"

"Sounds good to me..." Daniel said as he watched Betty walk backwards to the door to his office...

Betty smiled one more time at Daniel before she turned around and walked back into his office... When he could tell she had fully left his office, he ran to his phone on his desk....

"Yes, I need reservations for two at 8:00 tonight, please..." Daniel smiled as he put his plan into action.... Betty wouldn't know what hit her....


End file.
